


Just a little lovin',early in the mornin'

by Stardust1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1980/pseuds/Stardust1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about thommy in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little lovin',early in the mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> Not my native language,be gentle ;)  
> The story's title is inspired by Dusty Springfield's song "Just a little lovin'"

The early morning light crept unpleasently through the window of the little room and set the small bed and the two people on it in soft golden color. This woke only one of the men up.The blond seemed uneffected by it. The dark haired one sat up a little,watched the other one for a moment and bent forward to place a tender kiss on his shoulder.  
Jimmy showed no reaction to that. Thomas sighed softly as he caressed Jimmy's arm.That gave him a little moan and a slight twitch of the blonds shoulder. But still he pretended to be asleep. Thomas loved Jimmy's morning stubborness but it was nearly 5 o' clock and they had to get up to seperate, unseen by the others. Thomas bent forward a little more and kissed his way up Jimmy's neck. His fingers slit down the younger man's spine.  
"What are you up to?" Jimmy asked grumpily. "Good morning to you too,my dear",Thomas retorted.  
"Shut up,it's the middle of the night,I want to sleep."  
Well,so do I,but you have to go to your room before the house awakes, you know that pretty well." Jimmy made an unapproving sound. Who cares,let Carson come in here to wake us up,let's see what happens." Thomas could vividly imagine what would happen. "Thank you,but I'd rather spare me this experience! Come on,I'll make it up tonight." Thomas smiled sheepishly.  
"Promises,promises," Jimmy made sure that Thomas couldn't see his grin. " I always stay true to my promises,never got any complaints".  
Jimmy couldn't argue with that and turned to face Thomas. He slid his fingers through his lovers dark hair that fell in his face just the way Jimmy loved so much. "Good morning!"Jimmy grinned and pulled Thomas' head down for a proper kiss.The older man let out a relieved sigh.It was a hard task to get Jimmy awake and he had to face it many days a week but as long as Thomas recieved kisses like that, he supposed it was worth it ; and apparently today he got even more than that.  
Jimmy moved down on the cot to start a trail of kisses from Thomas' navel up his belly to his chest,he took a delicious amount of time as he buried his face there,his hair dishevelled, with the malicious intention to make Thomas fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
